


情人诉说他心中的玫瑰

by XunLililili



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: 你想：他的袖剑难不成是玫瑰刺，是水母毒，是飞蛾的火，为了他右手一个拥抱让那玩意穿过胸膛是不是也值得。
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Male Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Reader
Kudos: 10





	情人诉说他心中的玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> ※mobE＋第二人称预警，不是很清楚该打哪个tag……一个半小时超高速摸鱼，特别特别ooc，有特别特别多的bug，大概是二三十岁的E，很常见的“被敌人抓住了对方不仅不补刀还莫名其妙要打炮”的本子情节  
> ※真的只娱乐我自己，高速打字的时候可爽了，写完一看：这完全冲不起来啊，真没意思，萎了萎了  
> ※我不做作，我就是馋E哥身子才会写这一篇的（震声），他太艳了太劲了  
> ※题目是叶芝的同名诗，我一直觉得超级合适E哥的！

大街小巷的通缉画像上和喧闹不堪的传令官嘴里总只会提到一个线条坚硬的下颌和嘴角虬结狰狞一道伤疤，最多再加上喋血的十字弩和残暴的匕首。

你打量他：没人提到那对锐利凶狠的黑眼睛，那头柔软蜷曲的褐色长发，那十根蕾丝袖口里探出满是硬茧的细长手指。

佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，该死的刺客，洞察之父的绊脚石，你最危险的敌人之一。

不过你的头号敌人此刻被粗暴地捆在高脚床柱上。战斗时松脱的发带搭在他赤裸的大腿上红得扎眼，屠杀过你最忠心手下的那双手此刻被麻绳磨破出血，徒劳无功地在脊骨后挣扎。他的性器像他本人一样充满勃发的力量和矫健的优雅，你手心剑柄磨出的茧子和最敏感的神经末梢相触，换来刺客半阖眼帘下的红潮和唇齿间掉出的呻吟。

你想：传令官说的不对。他嘴角的那道伤疤明明像极了爱神落在三色堇上的鞭痕。

他仍旧穿着通缉令上常见的那身白袍，腰间肩头缀了红色做装饰，袍子下却只剩下空落落的双腿和赤脚，装满飞刀的腰带也远远丢在地毯的另一头。你不敢小瞧他，搜身时他靴子里分明还藏了支毒镖，折了翼的鹰隼依旧有锋利的尖喙。

可笑。你倒也不在乎他是怎么一路闯进你的卧室。杀了他——甚至还上过他自然是茶余饭后的最好谈资。是圣殿骑士的大功一件。这家伙到底还是太年轻也太过自傲，没有料到他总有一天会落了下风。

你冷笑着去吻他，意料之外的得到了回应。他唇的棱角是冷硬的，殷红的舌尖倒是滚烫柔软。没有哪个佛罗伦萨人不擅长接吻，没两分钟你便气喘吁吁落了下风。

他的阴茎甚至恬不知耻地在你手中硬挺起来；你确信阶下囚脸上的表情可以称作“得意”。看见你气急败坏地掏出性器时他脸上的表情依旧没变，依旧是那朵沉默而得意的玫瑰；你插入他身体时他眉梢眼角终于有了一丝颤抖。

这次换你来得意了：你耀武扬威地挺入再拔出，每次都将他劈开再牢牢钉在床柱上。

刺客大抵是不会害怕这点痛苦的，对不对，艾吉奥？你如情人般在他耳边低语。

他的回答是愈发甜腻愉悦的呻吟。你扯下他的兜帽和他接吻，这次点到为止，绝不叫他夺走主动权；你喜欢他兜帽下那张令人兴奋的脸。你的同僚曾说他带上兜帽就能瞬间融在佛罗伦萨下水道的阴影里，摘下兜帽又能夺目如罗马斗兽场上半遮半掩的太阳；那张脸此时被情欲染了个遍，眉梢眼角的弧度都讨你喜欢。

你开始设想也许不必杀了他。若他一直待在你的卧房，便也不能干扰伟大的计划，甚至若能驯服他，叫年轻的刺客也做你的利刃、你的地下爱人……

你装作一个情人，却忘了在接吻时看他那双眼睛，否则一定会被清冷冷的理智冻醒。那双眼睛里陈列着少年的意气和沉稳的痛楚，交杂着城市最底层的污泥和贵族金融家的高傲，没空间再塞下一份不合时宜的性欲。

但他虚与委蛇的身体柔软、紧窒而温暖，他夹着痛音的吸气声艳丽得恰到好处，他蹬直双腿的角度犹如在马厩夜会低贱仆从的做作富商小姐。

你没叫情欲冲昏头脑，因为艾吉奥·奥迪托雷是个危险的敌人；你被成就感和征服欲搅得晕头转向了——同样因为他是个危险的敌人。光看雪白艳红的花冠总会忘掉底下还有锋利的刺，忘了碰他一下必定要沾了血才能离去；嗅到兜帽里满盛夜露和水烟的清香总会忘了那身白袍每一个边角都沾过喷溅的血沫。

你用最肮脏的言语侮辱年轻的刺客大师。你说他是婊子，是你一根手指就能碾碎的蚂蚁；你说搞不明白那些家伙怎么都不能抓住他，难道他每次都是靠和那些低贱的侍卫做爱才逃出生天的；你说他从今以后来做你的玩具又如何？

他低眉顺眼地接下话茬，背后的手鬼鬼祟祟地挣动，你来不及去理会。

下一秒你在他体内射精——同时他右手环上你的肩，赐予你一场死的华尔兹；左手送上袖剑穿过你胸口。悄悄割断的绳子落在他脚下。你没意识到自己玩完了，只愣愣地看着他活动了下手腕收回那把神出鬼没的小小利刃，再从体内拔出软下去的阴茎，扯出一丝淫靡的白线。他皱眉看向你溅在他身上的精液和血，胡乱用床单抹掉，白袍下从容不迫蹬上长裤和马靴。

袖剑，你早忘了这个罕见、犹如传说怪谈一般的玩意。轻敌的打一开始就是你，你想；他的袖剑难不成是玫瑰刺，是水母毒，是飞蛾的火，为了他右手一个拥抱让那玩意穿过胸膛是不是也值得。

“安息吧。”

你方才第一次听到他说话，尚且沙哑着却同方才情色的呻吟不同：低沉圣洁犹如新生的神明。

他轻车熟路推开窗户一跃而下；你不觉得痛，只是血液流逝的冷。

生命尽头你适才明白吻他的时候你在吻危险，在吻未知，在吻一个面目模糊的传奇故事。你想起同僚对他的恐惧，你知晓自己的可笑。你终于清楚这个人不可能属于你——他早就不属于任何人类个体，没什么能再叫他停住脚步了。他属于更崇高、更崇高的幻影和伟大的愿望。但你仍旧被最后那点悲壮的人间烟火气蛊惑，用生命去吻那支献给第一文明的玫瑰。

**Author's Note:**

> 我：我想上我们翡冷翠小夜莺想疯了，你说我写了的话这算乙女吗？算梦女吗？  
> 朋友：不、不算吧！！绝对不算好吗？你好怪啊！！  
> （好在写着写着从一开始我亲自上的gb变成现在的mob了，打tag难题解决一大半


End file.
